A Summer trip to England what else could go wrong?
by Little Sakura2
Summary: Sakura and the CCS gang have a project and a Summer Trip to (NANI?!!??!) England . But what if Syaoran and Sakura have to be Partners and share room?! And what's this creepy feeilg Sakura always felt when she walk by this castle?! S+S E+T Chp. 3 is up!!
1. Ordinary Girl

Chapter -1 The Ordinary girl By: Little Sakura  
  
(A/N: There's no 2nd movie happened here and Syaoran didn't tell his true feelings to Sakura. Meiling go back to Hong kong and ..oh what the heck just read it ^_^!  
  
Kero: Sakky where's my pudding!  
  
Sakky: *gulp* um..er ... * runs off the room* Kero: come back here Sakky..u forgot to buy me some again * chasing..er flying after her* Sakky: * hiding to some closet* umm ill do the disclaimer ^. ^;;; I don't own Cardcaptors nor Cardcaptors Sakura please don't sue me I don't Even gonna give u a cent.  
  
Kero: Aha! There you are Sakky *smirk * GIVE ME MY PUDDING!!! * with puppy teary eyes* Sakky: * ahhhhhhhh * sheesh ill give you some juz shut up! Kero: fine..readers read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter -1 The Ordinary Girl By: Little Sakura  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg!!  
  
"HOEEE!" Sakura moan in surprise, then turning off the alarm clock.  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP"!! , yelled a small yellow stuff bear.  
  
" Kero im up don't be so loud or onii-chan and otou-san will hear you", Sakura sigh, standing up and grabbing her uniform.  
  
"That kid should be more responsible besides she's the clowmistress", Kero sighed.  
  
"Hey Kero I heard that", Sakura said from the washroom. (Sakky:shes not really mad).  
  
Sakura quickly tie her hair into a ponytail since she her grew on shoulder length over the past few years.  
  
"Oh come on Kero ill give u some pudding after school", Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"Pudding, sure Sakura im not upset jus give me my pudding after school", Kero  
  
said * mouth began to water, anime style *.  
  
Sakura just giggled and left the pudding obsessed Kero, Ill see you after school.  
  
" Ohayo otou-san, onii-chan", Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu", a black haired boy the aged of 18 said.  
  
"Tory im not kaijuu im 13 years old", Sakura yelled to her one and only brother, then stomped on his foot.  
  
Mr.. Kinomoto just smiled and sweat drop.  
  
" Owwwwwww!", Tory groan in pain then smirk.  
  
Yeah yeah, squirt, Tory said.  
  
" Come on Sakura and Tory, you guys are going to be late if you two don't stop  
  
arguing", said Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"Ahhhh!", Sakura look at the clock. " Im gonna be late again", she groan and pick some toast.  
  
"Sayonara Otou-san, onii-chan", Sakura waved after  
  
putting her roller blades on.  
  
"Be careful Sakura", Mr. Kinomoto said and waved.  
  
"I will Dad", Sakura smiled and with that she took off like a roller blade expert ^_^.  
  
It's been three years since she opened the clowbook and transform them into Sakura  
  
cards. She missed the Card capturing times and the adventures but relief when  
  
Tomoeda (sakky: does I spelled it right?!) is now safe.  
  
She's now an Ordinary Girl.  
  
Yet she's still is the powerful sorcerer (of course ^_^) and still have her magic.  
  
She grew tall especially she looks like her mother, Nadeshiko when her hair is long.  
  
Through the years she never changed, she's still the cheerful girl we always know, yet innocent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoeda High  
  
Sakura arrived just in time before the bell rang.  
  
"Whew!, made it!" she said catching her breath.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan", Tomoyo said smiling. " Ohayo Tomoyo -chan", Sakura greeted back to the long purple hair girl with amethyst eyes and took her seat beside her.  
  
Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend since the 4 th grade.  
  
Since she's the best best friend of Sakura, Sakura told her about the clow cards when they were 4 th grades and Tomoyo promise her that she will never ever tell no one.  
  
" Ohayo Li-kun", Sakura said cheerfully to the messy brown hair with amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran blushed and shrugged it off." Ohayo Kinomoto", he said while looking down.  
  
Sakura just smiled at him.  
  
Syaoran Is Sakura's rival but Sakura doesn't think of him that way, Syaoran just think of Sakura as a rival.  
  
He accepted that Sakura is to be destined as the Cardmistress. And during the card capturing times back then, Syaoran will help Sakura or protect her as best as he could even now!(A/N: Kawaii! ^_^)  
  
Mr. . Terada came after a few minutes after the bell rang.  
  
All the students shush down as their Sensei came and took their seats.  
  
Class I got an announcement to make, Mr. Terada began. All the students listen eagerly and interestingly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sakky: Gomen nasai, there goes the cliffhanger! What's the announcement that Mr.Terada gonna say?! Read the next chapter to find out ^_^! Gomen nasai for making it soooooo short but the next chappie is gonna be long so yeh..Please R+R it's my first so don't me mean ;_; and Please GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIES ..I will love to read all your suggestions ^_^! And oh yea did I mentioned that Tory and Yukito were just taking a Vacation at Tomeada because it's there summer vacation at their Senior China University and there taking job somewhere..gomen nasai again for not adding this earlier *bows* Well ja ne!  
  
Here's some translations-  
  
Kaijuu-monster Hoe - just an expression Sakura always use ^_^!! Gomen-nasai- sorry Ohayo- Good Morning! Onii-chan- big brother Otou-san- father 


	2. Unexpected News

~* A Summer Trip to England what else could go wrong?*~  
  
= ..= talking on their minds  
  
(A/N..) my notes ".." Talking  
  
~POV~  
  
Chapter-2 Unexpected Anouncement By: Little Sakura  
  
(A/N: There's no 2nd movie happened here and Syaoran didn't tell his true feelings to Sakura. Meiling go back to Hong Kong and ..oh what the heck just read it ^_^!  
  
And oh yeah can someone help me with the title?! Please?!  
  
Kero: Hey where's my pudding?! * with puppy teary eyes* Sakky: here Kero, your strawberry pudding! * evil smile* Kero: gimme, gimme my pudding * reaching for the pudding furiously* Sakky: Honestly Kero, im not going to give u your pudding for one condition u wash  
  
the dishes for a month *smile evilly * Kero: * groan* Fine..gimme my pudding now * puppy pleading eyes * Sakky: Mind doing the Disclaimer? * smiles evilly * Kero: * face redding from anger * blackmail again *sigh* fine.  
  
Kero: Sakky my bossy and blackmailer girl master DON'T own Card captors or Card captor Sakura.  
  
Sakky: Hey!!!  
  
The last time:  
  
Class I got an announcement to make, Mr. Terada began.  
  
All the students listen eagerly and interestingly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Class I got an announcement to make", Mr. Terada began.  
  
All the students listen eagerly and interestingly.  
  
"Mr. Wataki (A/N: er..their school principle) I and the other sensei decided about going on a summer trip since summer is near".  
  
"We finally decided that you guys could pick wherever places you would like for the summer trip through the top 4 choices"."  
  
" However you still have a school work to do. A project about what's special about the place that you're going to and a poem about a special someone".  
  
The classroom are filled with groans and heavy sighs about the Project.  
  
"Plus, Mr. Terada began again. "Your going to work with a partner whose gonna be your roommate also".  
  
The room filled with exciting chatters (plus are CCS gang ~_^). Talking about what places and whose partner are there gonna pick.  
  
"One more thing your not going to chose your own partners." You can take a look at the noticed board whose going to be your partner and your roommate, when you have free time". We are leaving this week on Saturday morning and the permission slip deadline is on Friday afternoon".  
  
The class once again groans and sigh somewhere muttering something  
  
'..no way I want to choose my own partner' mutter one of the guys with jet- black hair. '..maybe I will be with the guy' the girl with blonde hair sighed dreamily.  
  
The class started after the announcement. All the students whispers and sigh about the math test that they have to answer.  
  
On the other hand Sakura is having problems on the math test. "oh god how can they be so calm im having problems here(A/N: not being mental I mean math problems) can someone help me?!" She yelled mentally on her mind.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
  
  
"Did I just hear Sakura having trouble with the exam?" He thought on his mind.  
  
"Oh my god Syaoran you can here me?!" Sakura yelled at me on her thoughts.  
  
"Yes Kinomoto" ,I said back to her on my mind. "Im done the Math test, are you?"  
  
"Actually Li-kun I need help!!" Sakura yelled on her mind. "Calm down Kinomoto , Ill help you tell me what questions you need help with" Syaoran said to his mind.  
  
~After 20 minutes~(A/N: no one's POV) " Im done!!" Sakura yelled cheerfully on her mind.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help it he burst laugh on his mind. Sakura who notice he's laughing on his mind laugh with Syaoran on her mind.  
  
"Arigatou Li-kun" she said to Syaoran on her mind after they stop laughing.  
  
"No problem Kinomoto" Syaoran said on his mind while smiling.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
" This mentally talking on minds kinda creep me out , but its useful during exam"I thought (A/N:*sweatdrop*) "I wonder if everyone can talk on their minds."  
  
~Normal POV~ (A/N: that means no ones POV)  
  
Syaoran who can hear her thoughts sweatdrop. Sakura's thought cut off when Mr. Tereda sensei begin collecting all the Math test exams.  
  
"Finally!", Sakura said cheerfully after the bell rang.  
  
The CCS gang sweatdrop.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
The CCS (A/N: including Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika) sat under the tree and began eating their lunches silently. Sakura broke the silence and then said " Hey guys where are you going this time at the Summer Trip? "  
  
" Do you know that Summer trip was invented at. Yamazaki bean but was cut off by Chiharu who begin gripping his neck and shaking it (A/N: Chiharu is not killing Yamazaki okay?! See for yourself at the U.s. series Chiharu always do that)  
  
The others sweatdrop.  
  
Hey Li-kun don't you think we should ask Eriol how can we talk by our minds =Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran blushed tomato red and quickly shrugged it off. = O-Oh yeah lets ask Hirigzagawa (A/N: did I spelled Eriol's last name right?!) Syaoran said but was cut off by another voice talking to them on their minds(A/N: talking to Sakura and Syaoran mind)  
  
= Ohohoho what are you two lovebirds talking about?= Eriol said smirking.  
  
=ERIOL!!!!= Sakura and Syaoran yelled together and realized they both said it together the blushed deep red and look away. Syaoran glared at Eriol. = Eriol-kun how -? , Sakura said surprised. = How can you talk to each other through your minds? = Eriol said smiling.  
  
They both nodded. = Well you could have guessed that us with magical powers can talk on our minds however we can stop talking on our minds if we really don't want to talk.= Eriol said. = Sugoi! = Sakura squealed in delight. " Me, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki where going to Mountain High to camp, said Rika. " What about you guys?, Naoko asked curiously. " Me and Sakura haven't decided yet, maybe we'll sign up after school, Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Oh okay we got to go", Naoko said smiling at them. The 4ish (A/N Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rita) waved good-bye to the  
  
CCS gang and walk towards the school.  
  
"What about you guys?" Sakura asked Eriol and Syaoran. " Well the same as what Tomoyo-chan said" Eriol said smiling. " Well maybe we can go sign up together after school, Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"That's a good idea Sakura-chan, Tomoyo said smiling. "Well that's okay with me, I don't about my cute little descendant", Eriol said half teasingly. Syaoran glared daggers at Eriol and then said; " That's fine with me" "Lets meet at the classroom then after our classes our done, since we all have the same classes, Sakura said smiling. The others smiled too then nodded.  
  
~After school~  
  
" Are you guys ready?" asked Tomoyo as the CCS gang finished packing their things. " Yup were ready", Eriol replied smiling (A/N: one of his kawaii smile) at Tomoyo who began blushing deep red as she turned away.  
  
" Let's go Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun(A/N: O.o Syaoran-kun?!!, well she began calling him like that and Syaoran didn't even object so yeah.)  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura calling his first name and flushed deep red (A/N: I mean on the face you green minded's =mean: like dirty minded's) Sakura being dense that she already is didn't noticed the deep red faced Syaoran until Tomoyo and Eriol began teasing them.  
  
"Ohohohohoho, Tomoyo laughed while holding her video camera. (A/N: yup that's Tomoyo) "Since when did you call him by his first name Sakura-chan?" Eriol called to Sakura who was walking backwards and looking puzzled by Tomoyo's actions. "Since right now", Sakura said innocently and began walking towards the notice board as the others caught up to her. Sakura glanced behind her and saw Syaoran glaring at Eriol. Sakura just smiled at them.The CCS gang reached the noticed board which was placed at the end of the hall.  
  
Sakura who was the first one to get there stared at the notice board, open mouthed. "What is it Sakura-chan?"(A/N:Sugoi! He called her by her first name!) asked Syaoran worriedly who finally caught up to her. Sakura just stood there still open-mouthed in shocked did not answer so Syaoran decided to follow her gaze. Syaoran was shocked his mouth hanging opened.' Wow I never thought this will really going to happened' Syaoran thought to himself. After on minute or so there still shocked and then shouted .  
  
"NANIIIII!?!?!", Sakura and Syaoran both cried in shocked.  
  
A/N: Whose Sakura's partner?! I wonder who could it be ^____^;; And what place are the CCS gang are going to? Read the next chapter to find out! I think the next chapter will be posted at August 10 something like that ^_^.  
  
Soooooo what do you think of this chapter?! I make it a lil long . PLEASE READ AND REAVIEW !!!! And please give me some suggestions onegai?!! That's all im asking please R+R!!!  
  
And special thanks for the 2 kind hearted people who review my fic: sakura +syaoran4eva and to Sphefaria.  
  
Okies so ja ne! ~Lil_sakura or Sakky~ 


	3. Plans, Tricks and Magic!

~* A Summer Trip to England what else could go wrong?*~  
  
= ..= talking on their minds  
  
(A/N..) my notes ".." Talking  
  
~POV~ '..'thoughts Chapter-3 Plans, Tricks and Magic!  
  
By: Little Sakura  
  
  
  
(A/N: There's no 2nd movie happened here and Syaoran didn't tell his true feelings to Sakura. Meiling go back to Hong Kong and ..oh what the heck just read it ^_^!  
  
Sakky: Aigatou to all my fellow readers and reviewers. Here's the next chapter Chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh yea gomen for my grammer. Readers Read on!^___^  
  
(Kero's and Sakky's corner are cut off gomen cause kero is taking a vacation with Suppi-chan)  
  
My Special Thanks to: sakura+syaoran4eva Shinjin Ikari  
  
Tyler_is_the_best Sweet Sakura Kawaii Angel Sarah Kero Silex  
  
Odango Eriol's bear Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sambony  
  
Arigatou to you all ^___^!  
  
The last time:  
  
Syaoran was shocked his mouth hanging opened.' Wow I never thought this will really going to happened' Syaoran thought to himself. After on minute or so they're still shocked and then shouted.  
  
"NANIIIII!?!?!", Sakura and Syaoran both cried in shocked.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?', Tomoyo said worriedly as she reached the two; who was yelling.  
  
Sakura still open-mouthed did not answer; neither did Syaoran whose reaction is like Sakura's.  
  
'Why me?, of all my friends why did I get stuck with him?!' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
' Maybe I'm just imagining it' they both thought together and looked (A/N: they can't hear each other's thoughts cause they don't want to, remember what Eriol had said before) They (I meant Sakura and Syaoran) bent forward squinting hard at the notice board that their nose almost touch the board. It reads:  
  
NOTICED BOARD  
  
Your Partner and You're roommate. Please register at the office, which Summer Vacation place do your group want to go.  
  
  
  
England Palace Mountain High Bear Creek Tokyo Summer  
  
Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other then blushed 5 shades of red.  
  
" My cute little descendant and my cherry blossom, congratulation!" Eriol said who followed Sakura and Syaoran gazes and was laughing. Syaoran glared at Eriol (he's deathly glare, haha) Eriol doesn't seemed to notice; he's leaning on the wall for support.  
  
  
  
"Ohohohohohoho! Sakura-chan and Li-kun kawaii!" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrop.  
  
= Sakura-chan I got an idea, we can get our revenge= Syaoran said.  
  
= Great, I'm in!= Sakura said smiling at Syaoran (the real smile on her face)  
  
Syaoran told Sakura all his idea by his mind.  
  
=Are you sure?= Sakura asked uncertainly.  
  
  
  
=Hai, see for your self = Syaoran said smiling down at Sakura  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to the Noticed Board then after a moment she find what she was looking for and then giggled. = Do we do tell them right now? = Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
= Well I'll say it since they're both laughing so hard= Syaoran said smirking broadly.  
  
= Any moment now and it's our turn to laugh= said Sakura giggling (she's really giggling I don't wanna put somethin like "Sakura burst out laughing on her mind" it's not worth it, I'll get flames if I do that * sigh *)  
  
The emerald eyes girl and the amber eyes boy approach the 2 laughing people, who was now catching their breath but was still laughing.  
  
' Were just wondering if you guys now whose this Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidoujji Tomoyo? Syaoran said hiding his laugh. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped laughing and shot puzzled looks on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
' I think there partners and roommates actually, right Syaoran-kun?,' Sakura said innocently. 'Right, said Syaoran smirking. ' Well do you guys somehow know the 2 people, cause we think they would be glad to know,' continued Syaoran mockingly and now smiling broadly.  
  
'WHAT?!?!', Tomoyo and Eriol cried out. 'You guys your joking right?,' Tomoyo said who didn't believe every single word Syaoran and Sakura said. 'Nope, see for yourself, Sakura said hiding her laugh. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at the Notice Board then look at each other and turned brick red. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help it anymore, they burst out laughing at the actions of the two bricked red faces couple. Tomoyo and Eriol soon, joined then laughing.  
  
After like ages ago Sakura-tachi was leaning on the wall to support themselves from falling face first on the floor, then sitting on the floor gasping for breath. Tomoyo who gained her breath spoke first: ' I'll register us since we are a grouped and partners, she said smiling. 'I'll go with you, my dear Tomoyo,' Eriol handing his hand to her (A/N: Kawii!) Tomoyo blushed but gladly took Eriol's hand. ' Arigatou Eriol-kun , Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled as Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the other hall to register. 'There so kawaii neh, Syaoran-kun? Sakura said turning to Syaoran so there face to face. Syaoran blushed (A/N: omg many ppl blushing in this fic!) deep shades of red because of Sakura calling him by his fist name again. "Hai,; said the blushing amber-eyed boy and then standing up; Sakura too stand up but only slipped by something (A/N: oh I wonder how Sakura slip.) slippery. Syaoran who was stealing glances on her, saw Sakura slipped; Syaoran caught Sakura before she fell hard on the floor.  
  
Not far from where Sakura and Syaoran is; One purple haired- girl holding a video camera on one hand taping all the moves of Syaoran and Sakura and giggling nonstop. Beside the purple haired-girl one blue haired-boy, smirking evilly (not that evil im getting goosebumps) as he swish his hand and said an incantation.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo finished registrating where are there going for the Summer trip; Tomoyo decided that Eriol should picked what a great place to stay for Summer Vacation, since Eriol knows more outside countries than she was( A/N: lets just say that Eriol knows about many countries because he inherited it from Clow Reed). Eriol then picked what's most exciting place that the CCS gang ( I meant Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran) didn't visit it before, where he grew up (sorta, I think) The England Palace. " That's a great choice, Eriol-kun,' Tomoyo said smiling at Eriol. Eriol blushed slightly. Tomoyo didn't noticed this; she was thinking of a plan, a plan a very kawaii moment for her to videotape. Eriol noticed the look of "Tomoyo-had-a-plan-again look on her face then asked ' Tomoyo-chan, Daijoubu?,' Eriol asked a bit worried what was Tomoyo up to again (it's a plan there's nothing else k?) As he got the Tour map and the tickets to England Palace.  
  
'Ongenkidesu', Tomoyo said with a mysterious smile written oh her face.' I have a plan, said the Amethyst eyed- girl and then she began telling Eriol what her plan is. Eriol who guessed it right that Tomoyo had a plan again, nodded several times.  
  
'But there's one problem, we don't know how to put slippery stuff near her without being seen', Tomoyo said in a disappointed voice.  
  
  
  
'Tomoyo you forgot I have magic,' said Eriol smirking broadly.  
  
'Ohohohoho this is going to be in my S+S Forever movies, she said with stars on her eyes.  
  
Eriol sweatdrop. Tomoyo and Eriol slipped as quietly as they could in the dark Computer lab, which is across from the Noticed Board with two figures who was sitting against the wall laughing.  
  
~*End of the flashback*~\  
  
-Back to Sakura and Syaoran-  
  
'Daijoubu?', Syaoran asked worriedly as he caught Sakura in time before she fell hard on the floor.  
  
'H-hoe', was Sakura only can say. Syaoran's arms were behind her neck and one behind her back, holding her protectively in his arms. Their faces were an inch away from each other. They stared at each other's eyes.  
  
' Syaoran is soo cute.wait what am I thinking?! He's just my best friend or isn't it? Sakura thought as she continue gazing at the amber-eyed boy eyes.  
  
' Sakura if only you can be my girl..what am I thinking?! She's just my best friend or is she more than a best friend?' Syaoran thought as he looked deeply on her emerald eyes as though he can find the answer to his question.  
  
Sakura broke her gaze and the embarrassing silent; 'Arigatou, Syaoran- kun,' she said blushing, noticing their faces inches away.  
  
Syaoran who just realized their face are inches away , he could smell the cherry blossom scent from her hair; then began blushing deep red then he helped Sakura to stand up.  
  
Sakura just smiled at him still blushing and then said ' What taking Eriol -kun and Tomoyo-chan so long?' she asked worriedly.  
  
'There inside the school, they will be fine, Syaoran said putting a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
' I sure hope so,' Sakura said.  
  
-Back to Eriol and Tomoyo-  
  
'Arigato, Eriol-kun,' Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. 'My pleasure, dear Tomoyo, Eriol said also smiling at her. 'At least we got our revenge .'  
  
Tomoyo giggled. 'I think we have to go back meet them back, don't you think so?'  
  
'Hai, they might get suspicious and good thing they didn't sense my magic. Im not allowed to do some unless its important anyways,' Eriol said smirkin by Sakura and Syaoran didn't sense anything.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol slipped out of the dark Computer Lab; they walked back where Sakura and Syoaran is.  
  
'Gomen nasai for taking so long,' Tomoyo said to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
There's a bunch of students lining up so we have to wait,' Eriol added trying to sound innocent.  
  
'Yeh right', said Syaoran not believing what Eriol said. Eriol glared at Syaoran.  
  
'Well anyways, Sakura said breaking the two to start arguing again. Did you guys get the tickets?' she asked excitedly.  
  
'Hai, Eriol decided to got to England Palace since he knows about it and it will be fun to spend our summer, plus we can ask Eriol to help us about our project,'Tomoyo said brightly. Eriol nodded.  
  
'Sugoi!, but I don't know about Syaoran-kun, Sakura said a bit disappointment on her voice and looking at Syaoran.  
  
'Well that's okay with me, Syaoran said blushing slightly.  
  
'Yokatta!!!,' Sakura squealed in delight. The other's just smiled at Sakura, they were used to their her genki actions.  
  
'Well I think we should head back home, Eriol said looking down oh his watch. It's getting late too.'  
  
Eriol escort Tomoyo to her house; she gladly agreed to it because she knows Sakura and Syaoran will be left on their own.  
  
' Er..Sakura do you mind if I walk you home?,' Syaoran asked blushing on his on dare.  
  
'Sure!', Sakura said brightly.  
  
~Outside the Kinomoto's House ~  
  
'Arigatou, Syaoran-kun,' Sakura said when they finally reached her house. 'Are you sure you don't want to come in?,' she asked Syaoran again.  
  
  
  
Syaoran shake his head and then said ' We have a Science test tomorrow, remember?' he said grinning at her reactions.  
  
' Oh no, not Science!, Sakura said lazily. 'I have to go study, Good night Syaoran-kun!, she said to Syaoran.  
  
' Hai, me too, Good night Sakura-chan!, he said smiling at her.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran until his figure was a blur and then got inside her house and headed in her room.  
  
' Geez, I just finished Math then now Science,' Sakura sighed as she got her science book and started reading it for her science test tomorrow.( Sakura's father and brother are away there still at work, Kero is with Suppi-chan eating sweets again)  
  
  
  
  
  
Little Sakura: I'm sooo sorry for not updating in awhile, I was away yesterday so I can't put it up! Gomen * bows* but here it is now! I'll update the next chapter very soon! PLEASE R+R and please tell me your suggestions onegai?!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Little Sakura 


End file.
